The invention relates to a radio-frequency device having plural radio-frequency units which function independently of each other.
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 9, a radio-frequency device is configured by a distributor 1, and a tuner 3 connected to a first output 2 of the distributor 1. The distributor 1 and the tuner 3 are connected to each other by a radio-frequency cable 4. A second output 5 of the distributor 1 is connected to another tuner 6 by a radio-frequency cable 7.
According to thus configured radio-frequency device, for example, it is possible to enjoy a two-picture television by means of the outputs of the tuners 3 and 6, or to enjoy a television screen by means of the output of the tuner 3 while recording another program by means of the output of the tuner 6.
In the configuration of the conventional art, however, the distributor 1 and the tuner 3 are connected to each other by the radio-frequency cable 4, and hence a large extra space is required for the connection by means of the radio-frequency cable 4. The provision of the cable 4 increases the production cost.